Etta Candy/Earth-Two
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe Golden Age | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Holliday College, Washington, D.C. | associations = Holliday Girls | known relatives = | status = | born = 1926 This assumes that Etta Candy actually was 16-years-old per her first appearance in 1942. However, given as her birthday falls on April Fool's Day, this might have been an embellishment on her part. | died = | 1st appearance = ''Sensation Comics'' #2 | final appearance = | actor = Beatrice Colen Beatrice Colen played Etta Candy in season one of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman. Julianne Grossman Julianne Grossman provided the voice for Etta Candy in the 2009 Wonder Woman animated movie. Lucy Davis Lucy Davis played Etta Candy in the 2017 Wonder Woman feature film. }} Etta Candy is a fictional college student and a supporting character featured in the Wonder Woman comic book franchise published by DC Comics. The original Golden Age era Etta Candy was introduced in the "Wonder Woman" feature in ''Sensation Comics'' #2 in February, 1942. She went on to make regular appearances in the series as well as ''Wonder Woman'', Volume 1. The character was eventually given an update during the Silver Age era, wherein she is considered the Earth-One version of Etta Candy. The character was re-imagined a third time for Post-Crisis continuity, then again for the New 52 continuity. Etta Candy has also appeared in Wonder Woman related media including the 1975 Wonder Woman TV series, where she was played by Beatrice Colen, the 2009 Wonder Woman animated movie, where she was voiced by Julianne Grossman, and the 2017 Wonder Woman live-action feature film where she was played by Lucy Davis. Biography Etta Candy was a frumpy yet high-spirited student at Holliday College during the early years of World War II. In the winter of 1942, Etta and her friends the Holliday Girls met the Amazon super-hero Wonder Woman, and frequently helped her. Sensation Comics 2 In 1943, Etta Candy was engaged to marry a Hungarian Prince named Hylo Goulash. Before long however, the Holliday Girls and she discovered that Goulash was actually a Nazi agent named Karl Schultz. Schultz had captured Steve Trevor and the Holliday Girls seduced Schultz' men in order to rescue Steve. Sensation Comics 16 She also dated Oscar Sweetgulper and several other boys. Later that year, Etta joined the army as a private and secretary to General Blankenship. She started a relationship with her brother's friend, Pierre Marchand, and had plans to marry. After the war ended, she returned to Holliday College to study as a dietician. Wonder Woman 242 Notes & Trivia .]] * This version of Etta Candy, including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased from existence following the collapse of the original Multiverse in the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths'' limited series. Even though versions of the character may have since appeared, this information does not apply to those versions. * Whenever Etta became excited or agitated, she always shouted her trademark catch phrase "Woo-Woo!", which was later explained as a sorority thing. * Unlike her Post-Crisis counterpart, Etta Candy never felt ashamed or insecure about her physical appearance. In fact, she delighted in the fact that she was overweight, and proudly carried a box of chocolates with her at all times. * Etta has always claimed that she is perpetually sixteen-years-old. As such, the Holliday Girls always presented her with a sixteen-course meal on her birthday. Etta's birthday is on April 1st (April Fools Day). * Etta drove a dilapidated car, which she named Esmerelda. Appearances * Sensation Comics 2 See also External Links * * * Etta Candy at Wikipedia * References Category:1926/Character births Category:Etta Candy